


Five Plus One - Plus One!

by skargasm



Series: Five Plus 1 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter takes care of Stiles...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Five Plus 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771330
Comments: 32
Kudos: 437





	Five Plus One - Plus One!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blinc43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/gifts), [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts), [Epitch24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitch24/gifts).



”Peter! PETER!!” The pack watched as Peter destroyed the waiting room, smashing chairs against the walls, throwing ornaments and pictures around the room. 

“What the hell is going on in here?”

“Call security!” 

“NO! I’ve got this!” Melissa McCall entered the room, pushing past two members of nursing staff and shoving her son out of the way. “Peter – Peter, I need you to listen to me! He’s going to be okay! Peter – you will listen to me at once or they won’t let you in to see him!” 

Derek watched in amazement as the words seem to sink in, his uncle halting in his attempt to rip a cupboard off the wall. 

“He’s okay?” Fortunately, the nursing staff had left the room otherwise there would have been no way to keep things calm. The Supernatural might be common knowledge, but having to face an alpha in a rage was not the kind of publicity that could be dealt with easily – Peter’s red eyes and fangs were a scary sight even to his nephew, and he hated to imagine what the nurses would have had to say to the press.

“He’s going to be okay – he’s pretty banged up, but he’s out of surgery and they’re taking him to a private room. Now – are you going to put the claws and fangs away, or am I going to have to taze you? Ask Scott – I’ve done it to him more than once and apparently, it leaves a really bad taste in your mouth!”

“Stiles is going to be okay?” 

“Yes. They’re speaking to the Sheriff now – if it wasn’t for your damned super hearing, you would have been able to get the full story before you decided to go homicidal on the waiting room.”

“I’m sorry – I was in a meeting when I got the notification that Stiles was hurt. Scott – “

“Scott should know better than to give you half the information, and I imagine Stiles will have something to say about that.” Derek watched as the young beta blushed and avoided his mother’s eyes. From the time he and Peter had arrived at the hospital, his uncle had been in a half-rage, desperate to find out exactly what had happened to Stiles and ready to tear people apart to find out. Scott had stammered through an explanation about Stiles and his father being attacked, but apart from telling them that the Sheriff was okay apart from some minor bruises and that Stiles was in surgery, he had proven to be useless. The other members of the pack had been similarly uninformed, but Lydia was keeping them under control. Derek watched as she ordered Liam, Mason and Scott to go home before going over to Peter. He was impressed – there were very few people who would have approached an Alpha Werewolf in such a rage unarmed.

“I presume you know who’s behind this?” Lydia spoke to Peter in an imperious tone and Derek’s respect and curiosity about her grew.

“I can hazard a guess.”

“This never happened before he got himself involved with you – with your Pack.”

“I know.”

“Then you better make sure that by the time I go back to school, you’ve made sure this doesn’t happen again. Are we clear?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure alright.” Peter seemed to have recovered his equilibrium, turning to Derek with his face under control. “Derek – please ensure that Ms Martin makes it home safely. I don’t have a reason to believe that any other members of the pack will be in danger, but better to be safe than sorry.”

Nodding his acceptance of his assignment, Derek took Lydia’s arm and led her to the door. He turned back to Peter.

“What will you be doing?”

“I’m going to take care of this once and for all.”

* * *

Talia let herself into the house, dumping her briefcase and coat on the floor by the door before kicking off her shoes. The silence of the house echoed around her, reminding her sharply that she now lived in the five-bedroom place alone. With a grim sigh, she headed towards the living room in need of a drink. She made herself a large whisky, foregoing the ice as she gulped it down. 

“Not going to offer me a drink, sister dear? What has happened to your hospitality?” She dropped the glass as she turned in fear.

“Peter – what the hell are you doing in my house?” Peter stood up, his entire presence emanating menace and Talia nervously tried to think how quickly she could make it to the panic room. 

“What did I tell you about touching Beacon Hills? Or **anything** of mine?”

“I – I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her terror made her forget everything her mother had ever taught her about masking her scent, the sour-sweet tang of fear permeating the air between them.

“Really? So that’s not your new Left Hand I left mangled in the back garden, crying for his Momma and telling me _everything_ about your orders to get rid of Stiles?”

“He’s lying! He – I may have said that I wasn’t happy about the pack you were building in Beacon Hills but I never ordered him to do – “

“The Left Hand never warns twice – you know that, Talia.”

* * *

_In breaking news, Talia Hale, the Alpha of one of the largest werewolf packs in California was found dead at her private residence this morning. Authorities suspect the involvement of at least two of the most prominent Supernatural hate groups and arrests are imminent. More as the news comes in – “_

“Peter?” Peter turned away from the television, gripping Stiles’ hand tightly. 

“I’m here, sweetheart.”

“My Dad – “ Peter stood up so that he could see Stiles clearly, cataloguing the bruising on Stiles’ face, the pained expression in his eyes.

“He’s absolutely fine. He’s going to kick himself – he’s only just gone home. He would have stayed to be here when you awoke but I told him both of us didn’t need to be here.”

“Hurt.”

“I’ll call one of the nurses – we can get you a shot.”

“No – prefer you do it.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles nodded and Peter stared down into his face. The young man had swept into his life like a storm, upsetting everything, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Stiles in it. He now had everything he had never been prepared to admit that he wanted and he wasn’t going to lose it. And he would do anything to make sure that he didn’t. Concentrating, he felt the waves of pain sweep up his arm, watching as Stiles’ eyes went hazy, then closed as he drifted back into unconsciousness. Satisfied that he was safe, and from the medical records that he would recover fully, Peter sat back down and continued his vigil – taking over his recently departed sister’s duties, responsibilities and territory could wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended quicker than I expected! I might have another go at this five + 1 thing, although this time I might actually manage to stick to the proper format! And as can be seen, I couldn't help but continue to show my mild contempt for Scott - I will try to be nicer to him at some point!
> 
> Here's hoping the muse has something new for me to start tomorrow!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
